Direct analysis of perchlorate and iodide in human tissues by isotachophoresis-zone electrophoresis on chip Project Summary This application addresses the Funding Opportunity RFA-ES-12-004 Novel technologies for rapid and sensitive biomonitoring in humans. The aim of this project is to develop and validate a fast, sensitive, and reproducible method for direct analysis of perchlorate and iodide in human body fluids by isotachophoresis-zone electrophoresis on chip. Perchlorate, which is used in the propulsion systems of intercontinental ballistic missiles and the space shuttles, was found in drinking water in western U.S.A. Recent studies repeatedly showed significantly elevated perchlorate levels in breast milk across the entire U.S.A. In terms of health effect, perchlorate competes with iodide for the intake by mammalian thyroid gland and can cause hypothyroidism. Monitoring perchlorate level in human body fluids is therefore of outmost importance. Perchlorate is typically analyzed by ion chromatography after deproteinization in animal and human body fluids and tissues. We propose a fast method for direct analysis on chip where perchlorate and iodide from body fluids will be separated and concentrated by isotachophoresis and detected by zone electrophoresis with capacitively-coupled contactless conductivity detection. The method will quantitate perchlorate and iodide at 1 nM level with the run-to-run reproducibility of 5% within 10 minutes. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Direct analysis of perchlorate and iodide in human tissues by isotachophoresis-zone electrophoresis on chip Project Narrative This project will develop and validate a fast, sensitive, and reproducible method for direct analysis of perchlorate and iodide in human body fluids by isotachophoresis-zone electrophoresis on chip. Perchlorate, which is used in the propulsion systems of intercontinental ballistic missiles, has been detected in drinking water in over 30 states. In human body it competes with iodide for intake by thyroid gland and may cause hypothyroidism, particularly at newborns. Perchlorate presence represents a significant health risk and the proposed method, which will allow monitoring both perchlorate and iodide in body fluids, is of utmost importance.